Crazier
by cupcakeassassin921
Summary: Charlie comes home one day, and finds a cute little moment between Edward and Bella happening. Edward/Bella fluff, oneshot, vampire/human, sneaky Charlie. Flames WELCOME! TAylor Swift "Crazier" and "Fearless"


**Cute little oneshot i've been thinking of writing for a little while. Tell me what you think. Oh, and for those worried about my other stories, don't worry, I am still going to write them, I just have a lot of school-crap to do.**

I pulled my cruiser into the driveway of my house, and scowled at the shiny silver car that was parked against the curb. That boy's car. The one Bella thought she was head over heels in love with. Edward Cullen.

I hated him. I hated everything about him. How he was so perfect. How his hair was always so stupidly good, even in the rain. How he was stealing my little girl away from me. How he tricked her into falling in love with him. Why couldn't he just leave her alone. I heard a loud "No, Edward, I don't want to!" form inside the house, and immediately went into cop-mode. I crept up to the window and peered into the room. The boy was standing in front of Bella, who was sitting down on the couch. Music was playing in the back ground.

"Just one dance Bella, please?" Cullen pleaded, looking into her eyes. She was going to change her mind, both he and I could tell.

"Ugh, fine." She huffed, blushing. He grinned before lifting her up into his arms and setting her down on her feet, keeping his arms around her waist. She locked her arms around his neck as the song changed to some country song. At least they weren't going to dirty dance.

_I've never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

_Till you open the door_

_There's so much more_

_I've never seen it before_

I watched as they slowly spun around in the middle of my living room, swaying softly as they looked into each other's eyes. My heart melted at the peaceful look on my little girl's face as they stared at each other. I got a little angry looking at the look on Edward's face as he tightened his arms around Bella's waist.

_I was trying to fly_

_But I couldn't find wings_

_Then you came along_

_And you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_Spin me around _

At this point, Edward placed his hands on her hip bones and lifted her up, twirling her in a circle, earning a squeal from my daughter, and then crushed her to him as they continued dancing together.

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I__I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, Crazier, crazier__  
><em>_Watched from a distance as you_

_Made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know_

_How that would feel_

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

Bella was softly singing the words to him and she buried her face in his neck as he rested his chin on her head as he sighed, them both still slowly circling and swaying around on my area rug.

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_'__Spin me around _

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I__I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, Crazier, crazier, ohh..._

_Baby, you showed me what living is for_

_I don't want to hide anymore... more..._

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_,__spin me around _

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I__I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, Crazier, crazier_

_Crazier, crazier._

They stopped spinning as the music faded out, and Edward put his hands on either side of her face, tilting it upwards before softly kissing her. I felt it was time to interrupt, put then he pulled away and said

"I love you so much, Bella." He whispered. Edward moved to sit down, but Bella grabbed his wrist.

"One more?" She asked, hopefully. He laughed.

"Of course, silly girl." She quickly crossed the room to pick up the iPhone connected to some fancy player and selected another song. A song from the same girl came on. He grinned. She smiled at him before going back to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly before pulling away as the lyrics began.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained_  
><em>There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car<em>  
><em>And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there<em>  
><em>In the middle of the parking lot, yeah<em>

She giggled as he spun her around like a ballerina. Honestly, I was getting pretty gooey inside. Seeing Bella so happy made me feel like that. However, the look of pure bliss and something else on Edward's face made me angry again.

_We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know_  
><em>I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now<em>  
><em>But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair<em>  
><em>Absent-mindedly makin' me want you<em>

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_  
><em>You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless<em>  
><em>And I don't know why but with you I dance<em>  
><em>In a storm in my best dress, fearless<em>

_So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road_  
><em>In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here<em>  
><em>In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me<em>  
><em>In this moment, now capture it, remember it<em>

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
><em>You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless<em>  
><em>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance<em>  
><em>In a storm in my best dress, fearless<em>

_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway_  
><em>My hands shake, I'm not usually this way<em>  
><em>But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave<em>  
><em>It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'<em>  
><em>It's fearless<em>

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
><em>You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless<em>  
><em>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance<em>  
><em>In a storm in my best dress, fearless<em>

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
><em>You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless<em>  
><em>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance<em>  
><em>In a storm in my best dress, fearless<br>_

They twirled around for the entire song, smiling goofily at each other. I shook my head. They had looked so happy together and comfortable in each other's arms Maybe they were really in love.

**TaDa! TEll me what you think! **

**;p Maggs**


End file.
